


In That Moment, I Swear We Were Infinite

by Softasamarshmallow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death In Dream, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, No Actual Character Death, is that a trigger?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "“I caught you.” A deep, husky voice spoke from behind him.
“Hazza.” Louis turned around with a wide grin, sparkling emerald orbs watching him affectionately as the taller male leaned down to nuzzle at his cheek. Louis sighed blissfully, resting his head against his chest, burrowing in closer to that intoxicating warmth as the elder merely tightened his arms around him.
If only time would freeze, and we could stay here, together forever…"
or the AU in which soulmates can share dreams and Harry and Louis are soulmates.





	

_Louis was running, feet thumping furiously as he pushed himself to move faster, away. Away from the thing- the person that was chasing him. There was a familiar feeling bubbling in his chest; a feeling he couldn’t yet recognize._

_He assumed it was fear, because he didn’t understand what was happening, why he was here, who that other person was. He glanced back as the footsteps behind him became louder; the other figure was so close to him now. Louis let out a little scream, that unnamed emotion overwhelming him as he was suddenly grabbed from the back, lean but strong arms wrapping around his waist, his shorter frame meeting a much taller one._

_“I caught you.” A deep, husky voice spoke from behind him._

_And suddenly, it all came clear, a wave of realization dawning upon him when he felt his body relax into the warm embrace as if it were the most natural thing in the world, a playful giggle escaping from his throat._

_That feeling… It was love._

_“Hazza.” Louis turned around with a wide grin, sparkling emerald orbs watching him affectionately as the taller male leaned down to nuzzle at his cheek. Louis sighed blissfully, resting his head against his chest, burrowing in closer to that intoxicating warmth as the elder merely tightened his arms around him._

_If only time would freeze, and we could stay here, together forever…_

Louis startled from his dream, nearly falling off his bed in shock as his alarm delivered its piercing morning greeting. He groaned in frustration, slapping the clock off as he flopped back down, running one hand tiredly through his ruffled caramel brown hair. The man in his dreams had faded into a blurry mess as he awoke, and though Louis desperately struggled to hold on to it-the remnants of his dream, just _anything-_ even _his_ name was rapidly disappearing.

“H… Haz…?” He muttered, trying to recall something, _anything_ about _him-_ the man that he _loved._

_~_

_Louis bounced on the balls of his feet edgily, anxiously waiting for the appearance of his boy. The curly haired male had not been in his dreams for a few months now, seemingly to have disappeared from his world- his life, and it was slowly breaking him down. He wouldn’t- couldn’t eat or sleep properly, couldn’t because he was too busy wondering if he was okay;  wondering if maybe he’d been hurt and he’d have no way of finding out-  no way of being there for him, with him- and he needed to be with him._

_Some days he felt as if he was drowning, desperate longing flooding his being slowly, painfully, just waiting for the other male to save him- to be the air he breathed._

_Without his boy here to soothe his frazzled mind, to keep him sane, to hold him and revive the dying pieces of his fragile heart, he was lost._

_Without his lover here, he was nothing._

_He needed Harry._

_As he felt himself responding to the lull of the real world, edges blurring into darkness, Louis choked back a sob. Yet again, the older man had not come._

~

Louis opened his eyes, his broken heart shattering even further as he recalled the absence of his lover in his dreams.

_Harry…_

He let out a pitiful whimper, burying his head in his pillow as fresh tears trickled from the corners of his eyes.

“Lou?” He raised his head as a small voice called out through the gloomy silence of his room, instantly recognizing Niall’s built figure even through his blurred vision.

“Hi, Ni.” Louis whispered, unable to raise his voice in fears of it breaking, trying to wipe at his eyes subtly as he avoided looking at his best friend.

“Are you alright?” Niall’s eyebrows furrowed together as he eyed the smaller male anxiously, forehead creased in a troubled frown.

 “Yeah. I’m fine. What’s up?” Louis asked, trying to lighten his tone as he sensed Niall’s obvious scepticism, not wanting him to worry- especially when he couldn’t explain his situation to him. Niall shrugged in feigned nonchalance, heaving Louis up on to his feet and dragging him through the hall, ignoring the spluttered whining and protests behind him.

“Both Z and Li are overseas for work and I was bored. So I thought that one of my most amazingly good friends in the world might just accompany me for a ride out of town!” Niall grinned, manhandling the bewildered Louis into a coat and out the doors before the younger male had even fully understood what was happening.

“Wa-wait! At least let me change, Ni! I can’t go out like this!” Niall’s mischievous grin grew wider, obviously enjoying humiliating Louis by forcing him to come out while still in his adorable, but unsuitable for public outing grey kitten onesie.

“We don’t have all day! Besides, you don’t want to keep me waiting, do you?”

_~_

_He was staring out of the windows, watching curiously as the scenery whipped past in a blur of brown and green._

_“Niall, where are we going??” The blonde in the driver’s seat beside him hummed in reply, squinting slightly through his sunglasses as he focused on the road._

_“You’ll see…” Louis sighed, slumping back into his seat as he continued watching the colourful blend of nature whirl past.  He gasped in shock when a sudden warmth enveloped his hand, heart pounding with growing excitement at the familiar set of fingers woven through his. He whirred around, eyes widening in astonishment as he gaped at the other male that appeared beside him._

_“Harry!” The said man smiled affectionately, caressing Louis’s flushed cheek in his palm, pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling back and meeting his eyes with a sad smile._

_“I’m sorry I’m late, Lou. I-I came back to say Goodbye…” Louis felt his eyes water, a million questions racing through his mind- all the whys and dontleavemes and Ineedyous and Iloveyous- thoughts that were left untouched, dispersed as fragmented whispers at the back of his mind with the elder’s next words._

_“I love you.” And Louis burst into tears, throwing himself into Harry’s arms as he clutched the front of his shirt tightly, uncontrollable sobs wrecking his petite frame._

~

“Lou… LOUIS!! WAKE UP!!” Louis shot upright in his seat, tears spilling down his cheeks and falling from his lashes as he blinked slowly. Niall gazed at him in silent worry, rubbing small circles on Louis’s back soothingly as he sobbed- he’d never seen Louis so upset, so _broken_ , but felt the obligation not to ask, to give Louis the privacy and space he obviously needed.

“He- He was here, Ni.”

“He…? You mean, Harry? The guy in your dreams?” Louis nodded, eyes clouding over with a fresh wave of tears as he recalled his dream.

“He held me in his arms, and told me he loved me, and he said he was here to say his goodbye. And I don’t know, Ni, I just- I don’t know where he’s going or what’s happening, or even if he’s ever coming back. What if he’s going to leave me alone, forever? I can’t- _Ni._ ” Niall gathered the trembling man in his arms, rocking him gently back and forth, shushing his choked whimpers and strangled sobs with soft assurances.

“Shh, Lou, it’s going to be ok. He loves you, I’m sure he’ll come back for you.” Louis sniffled, a cherry blossom petal floating from within his hand as his grip loosened to wipe at his eyes. He stared at the baby pink heart in uncertainty.

_Harry…_

“How do you know? That he’ll come back for me?” Niall shot him a mysteriously all knowing smile, pinching the fragile petal between two slender fingers as he returned it to Louis, the smaller male cradling it to his chest protectively as he stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Because… That’s love.”

_~_

_Louis blinked, staring down the street with confused curiosity- he didn’t know why he was here; he’d never been in London in any of **those** dreams, and this was clearly one of them, he could just tell it was. _

_Was Harry here?_

_He eyed the empty street dubiously, ominous in its desolation, taking a deep breath to steel himself before starting down it in search of something- there had to be a reason he was here, if he could just find it._

_He wandered forward aimlessly, peering through the windows into a couple of the more interesting stores, smiling fondly at a couple ring display he’d found at a jewellers- it’d suit Harry, he thought absentmindedly, if only… Well._

_Louis startled, spinning around in apprehension at the rumble of what sounded like a car- he’d thought he was the only one here, but- Oh God._

_He stared in horror, face drained of all colour, blood running cold as a very familiar figure stepped out from the sidewalk, right in front of the rapidly approaching car._

_“HARRY!!” He screamed, heart seizing painfully as he watched the surprise on his boy’s face- just as the car hit and he was thrown over the windscreen, the sound of glass cracking piercing the air, followed by the resounding thud as he dropped to the ground, rolling to a stop a couple of feet away._

_Louis sprinted over to him, reaching out with a trembling hand as he dropped to his knees, slowly, gently, rolling the taller male over to face him._

_He let out a strangled sob when he’s met with lifeless eyes- those bright forest green now a dull, emptiness- blood painting the ground beneath them, seeping steadily from matted curls._

_It couldn’t be- Harry couldn’t be- He was meant to come back for him._

_He was meant to love him._

_“H-Harry?”_

_“Harry? Harry, wake up.” Louis whimpered shakily to the unresponsive male, body breaking out into a full on wrecking shudder as he reeled back in disbelief._

_“Please don’t leave me.”_

_He’s not coming back…_

_~_

Louis jerked upright in bed, cold sweat matting his bangs as his chest heaved with the residue panic of his nightmare.

_Harry… I have to stop it._

Scrambling out of bed, he frantically threw on random articles of clothing, flinging his arm out and yelling for a cab as he raced out the door.

“To King’s Road please.”

_Where is he?_ Louis swept his gaze down the long street desperately, spinning wildly in circles to try and spot the familiar mop of curls, ignoring the incredulous stares and glares he was receiving from the people trying to shove past him.

_He can’t not be here- I can’t be too late, God, I- There._

He caught a glimpse of Harry’s distinctive stature out of the corner of his eye, whipping his head round to see him crossing at a smaller street off to the side, and _God,_ he could hear the roar of the engines that was heading his way- Louis could still see it vividly in his mind, the way that Harry had been flung like a rag doll over the car, before crumbling limply to the ground, bright crimson pooling from his head.

He couldn’t- wouldn’t- let that happen to him.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Louis surged forward, barrelling into the curly haired male and shoving him out of the way.

He smiled slightly as Harry whirled around in shock, a horrified _Louis_ spilling from his lips, just as the impact hit and his world went black.

He’s done it- he’d saved his boy, his love.

And even though it was somewhat regretful that they’d only finally met under these circumstances, he’s glad nonetheless, because Harry would _live_.

Just without him.

_~_

_It was that dream again, the very first dream he had when it all began; racing through the dewy grass of the crisp spring morning, feet light as he soared on the wings of nature’s breath over a bed of flowers like the flitter of butterflies. Adrenaline coursed through his blood, pumping in unison with his pounding heart. Once again, he was being chased by someone; but this time, he knew who that certain someone was, a wide grin blooming across his face as he glanced back at the other jovial male. Louis squealed in laughter as he was suddenly tackled to the ground, the latter having finally caught up with him, both bodies rolling across the padded grass in a tumbled heap._

_“I caught you, so now you have to come with me.”_

_“Wherever you want, Harry, I’ll go wherever you go.”_

_As they stared up at the approaching orange glow of the setting sun, chests heaving gently, puffing out little clouds into the sapphire skies, Harry turned to him._

_“Good, because I need you to come back to me now, Boo. I love you so much, Lou, please come back to me.”_

_“I love you too, Haz, so so much but I-I don’t know how to, H.”_

_“Just take my hand; I’ll be your light.”_

_“Okay, Haz.”_

_“Are you ready?” Louis intertwined his fingers with the other man’s, weaving their hands together, indescribable depths of love evident in his eyes._

_“With you by my side, I’m ready for anything.” Harry tightened his clasp comfortingly, a mutual understanding of the unspoken words revealed as they silently turned back to watch._

_And in that final moment, before everything was consumed in those glorious rays, they smiled; the most beautiful smile of bliss playing on their lips as the world went black._

_“I love you.”_

_~_

There was pain everywhere.

That was all he could feel; the hazy pain that permeated his entire being and drowned his other senses with the throbbing sensation.

Louis groaned lowly, eyes fluttering as he struggled to open them, blinking blankly at the white ceiling above him.

“Lou?” He tilted his head to the source of the voice, lips curling into a warm, but tired smile when he sees Harry perched by his bed, emerald eyes watching him concernedly. Harry sighed in relief, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead before pulling back with a gentle smile, smoothing his fringe from his eyes as he turned his face into his palm.

“Oh God, you’re awake. You’re finally awake, I was so worried, baby, I- How are you feeling, Lou?”

“H-Hurts, Haz.” He rasped out, eyeing the nurse with distrust as she bustled around him, Harry cooing sympathetically at him and shushing him with soft assurances.

“I know it does, love, we’ll get that right, you just relax and let the medication sink in.”

“Hmm… Harry?”

“Yeah, Lou?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back! Again, with an old fic... I've got a lot of those. This one is rather short, and written somewhat like a snapshot/glimpse of a verse, like a dreamsharing-soulmate AU, I'm sure there's something out there... Anyway! 
> 
> To explain the plot a little bit more, because I know there's plotholes like all the way through probably haha! But where Harry says his goodbyes, I wrote it initially as him already having been in the accident and just before he was about to pass away, BUT that would be a major character death and I can't do sad endings anymore, so I had to change the ending to where they both live, but then it doesn't really fit because Harry can dreamshare, not see his future right, but then I thought of it of like, this fic is only from Lou's POV and we don't know what Harry dreams of. He could've dreamt of his accident beforehand and actually did know it was coming, just not the details of it, or it could be that the dreams are not exactly controlled by either Harry or Louis- more like, they just fall into it and it plays out the way it does (not that they don't mean what they say in it, but more like it's a unconscious/subconscious thing).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this nevertheless, please just try to ignore any plotholes because I will come through and fix it up (maybe) when I can think of a way to do so that still pleases me, and please kudos, comment, prompt, suggest, feedback (no major hate please, can't deal with that right now though everyone's been so lovely on this site), as you wish!
> 
> <3 you all!


End file.
